sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Бакланова, Ольга Владимировна
О́льга Влади́мировна Бакла́нова (19 августа 1896 − 6 сентября 1974) — кино- и театральная актриса. До 1926 года играла на сцене театра и в кино в России, затем эмигрировала и продолжила карьеру в США. Биография Ольга родилась 19 августа 1896 года в Москве в состоятельной семье Владимира и Александры Баклановых. Её мать, в прошлом известная театральная актриса, оставила сцену и посвятила себя воспитанию шестерых детей. Ольга получила классическое образование и в возрасте шестнадцати лет приняла участие в конкурсном наборе в Московский художественный театр. 200px|left|thumb|Ольга Бакланова в [[1922 году. В сценическом костюме в оперетте «Перикола» Жака Оффенбаха.]] Несмотря на высокую конкуренцию — на три вакансии претендовало 400 девушек, — она была принята в труппу и под руководством знаменитого К.С. Станиславского начала постигать основы актёрского ремесла. Начало карьеры Лето Ольга часто проводила в Крыму и там, подобно многим другим студентам, без ведома своих наставников попробовала свои силы в кино, появившись в нескольких немых короткометражках. Точное количество её ранних картин неизвестно, но судя по красочным названиям — «Симфония любви и смерти» (1914), «Загробная скиталица» (1915), «Женщина-вампир» (1915), «Петля смерти» (1915) и другие — многие из них были триллерами. Кроме того, Ольга с успехом начала выступать на сцене театра, приняв участие в постановках по произведениям Пушкина, Чехова, Тургенева, Шекспира и Диккенса, однако ровное развитие её карьеры оборвала Октябрьская революция 1917 года. После переворота, во время которого был убит её отец, всю большую семью Баклановых переселили в одну комнату в их бывшем особняке. Понимая, что её существование и карьера зависят от того, насколько она будет лояльна новому режиму, Ольга снялась в пропагандистском фильме 1918 года под названием «Хлеб». После того, как в 1919 году по инициативе Немировича-Данченко была основана Музыкальная студия, призванная подарить классическим пьесам новое авангардное звучание, Ольга начала брать уроки вокала и танца и между 1920 и 1925 годами с блеском приняла участие в пяти больших постановках. Около 1922 года она вышла замуж за адвоката Владимира Цоппи, и в 1923 году родила от него сына. 260px|right|thumb|Бакланова и [[Конрад Вейдт в фильме «Человек, который смеётся» (1928)]] Эмиграция За высокое мастерство исполнения Бакланова в 1925 году получила звание Заслуженная артистка республики и в том же году в составе труппы уехала на зарубежные гастроли — сначала в Европу, а затем за океан. Советские артисты, которых принимал известный импрессарио тех лет Моррис Жест, представили американскому зрителю большую часть своего репертуара и в середине 1926 года вернулись в Россию. Бакланова же воспользовалась случаем и осталась в США. В 1927 году актрисе предложили эпизодическую роль в картине «Голубка» — мелодраме о любви певички-мексиканки и молодого кабальеро, где главные роли играли Норма Толмедж и Гилберт Роланд, — и она согласилась. Далее на неё обратил внимание популярный немецкий актёр тех лет Конрад Вейдт, за плечами которого было около восьмидесяти фильмов в Германии и США, и пригласил Ольгу в свою новую картину «Человек, который смеётся» по одноименному роману Гюго. Фильм вышел на экраны в 1928 году, и после впечатляющего исполнения роли герцогини Джозианы, голливудская карьера Ольги начала развиваться быстрыми темпами. 260px|thumb|left|Бакланова и [[Эмиль Йеннингс в фильме «Улица греха» (1928)]] Голливуд 1928 год был самым плодотворным в кинокарьере Ольги. После короткометражки «Секрет царицы» она снялась в драме «Улица греха» шведского режиссёра Морица Стиллера. В те годы Стиллер работал в Голливуде и вошёл в историю как первооткрыватель таланта Греты Гарбо. Для него эта картина стала финальным аккордом в карьере — в 1928 году он был уволен, вернулся на родину и в том же году умер в Стокгольме, — Бакланова же после этого фильма подписала с Paramount Pictures контракт сроком на пять лет. Далее последовали не менее успешные работы — криминальная драма «Доки Нью-Йорка», где актриса исполнила роль проститутки Лу, вестерн «Лавина», мелодрамы «Забытые лица» и «Три грешника», в которой ведущая роль принадлежала звезде немого кино Поле Негри. Во всех этих картинах Бакланова исполняла роли второго плана. В том же году актриса снялась в паре с Джорджем Банкрофтом в фильме «Волк с Уолл-стрит», одном из первых зуковых проектов Paramount Pictures. Из-за пожара на недавно построенной звукозаписывающей студии он был озвучен довольно посредственно, но тем не менее, в те годы любой звуковой фильм неизменно привлекал внимание публики, и после премьеры в январе 1929 года картина с большим успехом прошла в кинотеатрах. Так как Ольга говорила с сильным акцентом — критики, впрочем, находили его очаровательным, The New York Times от 20.05.1929 Mme. Baclanova sings dirges impressively and speaks with a charming accent... — после начала эры звукового кино она играла только русских или иностранок. 260px|right|thumb|Бакланова и [[Джордж Банкрофт в фильме «Волк с Уолл-стрит» (1929)]] В 1929 году в карьере актрисы наметился спад. Две её картины — мелодрама «Опасная женщина» и комедия «Любимый мужчина» с Ричардом Арленом — были восприняты критиками достаточно прохладно. The New York Times от 28.05.1929 She is beautiful, but it would perhaps be more plausible if these attacks of adoration were not depicted with such suddenness. Помимо этого Бакланова оказалась вовлечена в скандал, когда, желая аннулировать контракт, подала в суд на своего менеджера Эла Розена. Бакланова утверждала, будто из-за плохого знания языка считала, что заключала контракт всего на год, а не на пять лет. Судья поверил актрисе и удовлетворил её иск. Завершение кинокарьеры Получив в феврале развод от Цоппи, Бакланова 5 марта 1929 года вышла замуж за не слишком удачливого русского актёра Николаса Сусанина, такого же эмигранта, как она сама. Летом она возобновила контракт с Paramount Pictures, однако кинокомпания не торопилась предлагать актрисе новые роли, а в ноябре и вовсе уволила её. Далее Ольга и Николас получили от продюсера Герберта Вилкокса приглашение приехать в Великобританию и принять участие в биографическом фильме «Жизнь Бетховена», однако проект был заморожен и супруги ни с чем вернулись обратно. В декабре Ольге вновь улыбнулась удача — киностудия Fox Films подписала с нею контракт и в 1930 году задействовала актрису на второстепенных ролях в двух музыкальных комедиях, «Не грусти и улыбайся» и «Ты там?». 260px|thumb|left|Бакланова и [[Генри Виктор в фильме «Уродцы» (1932)]] В начале 30-х Бакланова работала на MGM и приняла участие в трёх картинах. Первым была мелодрама 1930 года «Великий любовник», где главные роли исполнили Адольф Менжу и будущая звезда Ирен Данн. Критики ругали картину за слабый сценарий, но отмечали, что некоторые сцены с участием Баклановой смотрелись вполне пристойно. The New York Times от 24.08.1931 Neither Neil Hamilton, who figures as Carlo, nor Miss Dunne does much to help the success of the film, but in justice to them it should be stated that their lines are often poorly written. Baclanova is good in some of her scenes. Далее в 1932 году последовала драма «Вниз по лестнице» по сценарию Джона Гилберта, незадачливого жениха Греты Гарбо. Наконец, третьим фильмом — и последней удачей актрисы — был фильм ужасов «Уродцы», в котором Бакланова, после того как Мирна Лой отказалась от роли, сыграла циркачку Клеопатру. Фильм вышел настолько провокационным, что был официально запрещён в нескольких штатах и долгие годы пролежал на полке, однако впоследствии был признан национальным достоянием и в 1994 году включён в Национальный кинорегистр Библиотеки Конгресса. Понимая, что на вершину славы в Голливуде ей уже не пробиться, актриса снялась напоследок в криминальной драме «Скандал на миллиард долларов» (1933) и короткометражном мюзикле «Блюз по телефону» (1935) и ушла из кино. Театр Завершив кинокарьеру, Бакланова вновь сосредоточила своё внимание на театре и начала со спектакля «Безмолвный свидетель», премьера которого состоялась в октябре 1931 года. Незадолго до этого, 21 сентября 1931 года, она получила американское гражданство. В 1932 году актрису можно было увидеть сразу в трёх постановках — «Гранд-отель», где она исполнила роль Грушинской (в том же году пьеса была экранизирована и в этом фильме Грушинскую играла Грета Гарбо), «Двадцатый век» и «Кот и скрипка». 260px|right|thumb|Бакланова в спектакле «Кот и скрипка» ([[1932)]] В начале 1933 года Ольга переехала Нью-Йорк, а Сусанин остался в Голливуде. Отношения между супругами к тому времени испортились, но официально развелись они только в 1939 году. Театральная карьера Ольги продолжалась с переменным успехом до начала 40-х годов — она посещала с гастролями Лондон, ездила в тур по Америке, пела в ночных клубах и знаменитом нью-йоркском ресторане Russian Tea Room (Русская чайная). В 1940 году актриса в последний раз ощутила вкус славы, блестяще исполнив роль оперной примы мадам Дарушки в постановке «Клаудия» по роману Роуз Франкен. После невероятного успеха на Бродвее спектакль было решено экранизировать, и таким образом Бакланова получила возможность в последний раз появиться на киноэкране. В начале 40-х Ольга вышла замуж за Ричарда Дэвиса, владельца нью-йоркского театра Fine Arts Theatre. Дэвис настаивал, чтобы жена оставила сцену, но она ещё несколько лет продолжала играть и ушла в отставку только в 1947 году. Последние годы жизни В середине 60-х был был извлечён из забвения фильм «Уродцы», и о Баклановой снова заговорили. Актриса, которой было почти 70 лет, дала несколько интервью, в том числе известному британскому киноисторику Кевину Браунлоу, снявшему несколько документальных фильмах о звёздах немого кино, и Джону Кобалу, автору серии книг о актёрах прошлых лет. На закате жизни Ольга переехала в город Веве ( Швейцария), где и скончалась 6 сентября 1974 года в возрасте семидесяти восьми лет. Интересные факты * В 1928 году Бакланова претендовала на участие в фильме Людвига Бергера «Грехи отцов», но роль отошла дебютантке Рут Чаттертон. * В детективном триллере 2006 года «Чёрная орхидея» Кэй Лэйк, Баки Бличерт и Ли Бланшар — персонажи Скарлетт Йоханссон, Джоша Харнетта и Эйрона Экхарта — смотрят в кинотеатре фильм «Человек, который смеётся», в частности сцены, где героиня Баклановой снимает повязку с лица Гуинплена. Фильмография 260px|right|thumb|«[[Вниз по лестнице (фильм)|Вниз по лестнице» (1932)]] 260px|right|thumb|«[[Ты там? (фильм)|Ты там?» (1930)]] 260px|right|thumb|«[[Опасная женщина (фильм, 1929)|Опасная женщина» (1929)]] 260px|right|thumb|«[[Лавина (фильм, 1928)|Лавина» (1928)]] 180px|thumb|right|В роли Заремы в спектакле «Бахчисарайский фонтан» ([[1926)]] 180px|thumb|right|Ольга Бакланова в [[1929 году]] Цветом выделены фильмы, которые считаются утерянными. С 1914 по 1917 год Бакланова снялась в паре десятков фильмов. Ни один из них не сохранился, известны только названия — «Симфония любви и смерти», «Когда звучат струны сердца», «Великий Магараж», «Загробная скиталица», «Женщина-вампир», «Любовь под маской», «Петля смерти», «Жизнь есть шутка», «Нана и ее дочь», «По трупам к счастью», «Третий пол», «Домик на Волге», «Я помню вечера», «Тот, кто получает пощечины», «Когда умирает любовь», «Цветы запоздалые», «Желтый паспорт», «Лунный свет». Большинство этих картин срежиссировал Виктор Туржанский, который после революции эмигрировал во Францию, основал собственную кинокомпанию и стал широко известен в Европе. Работы в театре * 1917 − 1919 Московский художественный театр ** «Каменный гость» по трагедии Пушкина. Роль Лауры. ** «Иванов» по пьесе Чехова. Роль Саши. ** «Нахлебник» по пьесе Тургенева. Роль Ольги Петровны. ** «Двенадцатая ночь» по пьесе Шекспира. Роль Оливии. ** «Сверчок за очагом» по повести Диккенса. Роль Берты. ** «Потоп» по пьесе Бергера. Роль Лиззи / Сэди * 1920 − 1926 Музыкальная студия ** 1920 «Дочь мадам Анго» по оперетте Шарля Лекока. Роль Ланж. ** 1922 «Перикола» по оперетте Жака Оффенбаха. Роль Периколы. ** 1923 «Лисистрата» по комедии Аристофана. Роль Лисистраты. ** 1924 «Карменсита и солдат» по сочинению Липскерова на музыку Бизе. Роль Карменситы. ** 1925 Трилогия «Любовь и смерть», в двух частях которой — «Бахчисарайском фонтане» по поэме Пушкина и «Алеко» по опере Рахманинова — актриса сыграла соответственно роли Заремы и Земфиры. ** 1925 − 1926 На гастролях в США актриса играла в постановках «Лисистрата», «Карменсита и солдат» и «Любовь и смерть» * 1926 − 1947 Работы после эмиграции в США ** 1926 «Чудо» (The Miracle). Роль няни. ** 1931 «Безмолвный свидетель» (Silent Witness). Роль неизвестна. ** 1932 *** «Гранд-отель» (Grand Hotel). Роль Грушинской. *** «Двадцатый век» (Twentieth Century). Роль Лили Гарланд. *** «Кот и скрипка» (The Cat and the Fiddle). Роль Ширли. ** 1933 *** «Двадцать пять долларов в час» на Бродвее ($25 an Hour). Роль Жермен Гранвиль. *** «Убийство из тщеславия» на Бродвее (Murder at the Vanities). Роль Сони. ** 1934 «Мэхогени-холл» (Mahagony Hall). Роль мадам Пэрис. ** 1936 *** Going Places. Роль Дагмар Петровой. *** Idiot's Delight. Роль Ирены. ** 1941 − 1943 «Клаудия» (Claudia) на Бродвее. Роль мадам Дарушки. ** 1945 − 1947 Гастроли по стране ** 1947 Louisiana Lady. Роль мадам Кордей. Примечания Ссылки * Olgabaclanova.com * Мини-биография и фильмография актрисы на Nytimes.com Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актрисы России Категория:Актрисы США Категория:Актрисы немого кино Категория:Родившиеся 19 августа Категория:Родившиеся в 1896 году Категория:Родившиеся в Москве Категория:Умершие 6 сентября Категория:Умершие в 1974 году Категория:Умершие в Веве en:Olga Baclanova gl:Olga Baclanova